Who Says
by Just OneShoot
Summary: "Hyung curanng..." Wookie. "Aigo Wookie ngambek nde?" Minnie. "Yak, jangan bilang hyung suka dengan namja kecil itu!" Kyuhyun. sekali lagi J-O paling tidak bisa kalau bikin Summary jadi maaf Summary jelek. Action?


**Chapter 1 **

**Kim Jongwoon : 30 Thn**

**Kim Ryeowook : 20 Thn**

**Kim Sungmin : 26 Thn**

**Choi Siwon : 27 Thn**

**Cho Kyuhyun : 24 Thn**

**Tan Hangkyung : 30 Thn**

**Who Says...**

Di sebuah Villa mewah di atas gunung yang sejuk tepatnya di atap sebuah Viila terdapat dua namja manis dan cantik tengah memandang ke bawah dengan sebuah senjata apa yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing

"Bagaimana Wookie apa kau bisa?" namja yang bertubuh agak montok itu memandang namja bertubuh mungil yang di panggil Wookie dengan pandangan tidak yakin.

"Hyung jangan meremehkan Wookie yaa" namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi itu target bergerak dan uuwwaa Wookie dia makin menjauh" namja bertubuh montok itu agak panik saat melihat target dongsaenya makin menjauh.

"Iisshh ini gara-gara Hyung"

"Hehe mian ayo tembak"

Namja mungil itu mulai membidik target yang kini terlihat lari ketakutan di antara pepohonan gunung dan-.

**Doorr **

**.**

**.**

**Bruk**

Namja gendut yang menjadi target namja mungil – Wookie – itu terjatuh sesaat setelah Wookie melepaskan tembakan kearahnya.

"Yeee kena.. aku hebatkan Hyung" Wookie melompat senang saat melihat targetnya tersungkur.

Namja yang terus di panggil Hyung tadi mengambil teropong dan meneropong target tadi.

"Uwaa kau mengenai tepat di kepalanya Wookie.. ah dongsaeku memang hebat nde"

Wookie tersenyum lebar saat Hyungnya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Nah tinggal satu lagi" namja montok itu meletakkan pistol yang ada di tangannya dan berbalik mengambil tas hitam yang lumayan besar yang berada di belakannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sniper Accuracy International L115A3 AWM yang dapat membidik sasaran hingga 1400 meter jauhnya.

"Hyung target yang satu lagi mana?" Wookie yang dari tadi sibuk dengan teropong hyungnya melihat kesana kemari ke arah hamparan pohon hijau di bawahnya tapi tidak melihat target yang masih tersisa itu.

"Ada di barat daya Wookie" Namja montok itu mulai menempatkan snipernya di sebuah meja kecil dan duduk di kursi yang biasanya di pakai orang bersantai untuk menikmati sinar matahari.

Namja montok itu melihat targetnya melalui teropong sniper dan mulai membidik target yang tidak bedah jauh dengan keadaan target sebelumnya yaitu lari ketakutan.

"Ah nde itu dia yang pake baju biru- Uwaaa hyung curang kenapa memakai sniper sedangkan Wookie tadi cuma pakai pistol biasa" Wookie mempoutkan bibir mungilnya tanda protes.

Tapi hyungnya sepertinya tidak peduli karena sedang konsentrasi membidik targetnya yang berlari di antara pepohonan dan semak-semar itu. Setelah mendapatkan celah yang tepat dia pun-

**Door**

**Brukk**

Target itu pun ambruk seketika saat tembakan itu tepat mengenai kepalanya, namja montok yang melihatnya melalui teropong snipernya itu berlonjak kegirangan.

"Lihat Wookie dia mati- eh? Wae?" sorak kegembiraanya terhenti saat melihat sang dongsae melipat kedua tangannya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan tanda bahwa namja mungil itu sedang ngambek.

Namja montok itu mengernyit lalu melihat sniper dan dongsaenya bergantian dan mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti. Sang hyung itu pun berjalan ke arah Wookie dan langsung memeluk pinggang kecil itu dari depan.

"Aigo..aigo Wookie ngambek nde" Namja montok itu mencubit hidung dongsaenya gemas.

"Habis hyung pakai Sniper lalu Wookie cuman pakai pistol biasa, itukan tidak adil"

"Wookie lihat sendirikan target hyung jauh jadi tidak mungkin pakai pistol biasa.. sudah jangan ngambek lagi nde"

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Setelah mengecup bibir dongsaenya tiga kali namja montok itu membereskan barang-barangnya dan menarik lembut tangan dongsaenya.

"Kajja kita pergi polisi dan 'kawan-kawannya' sebentar lagi datang"

"Nde" jawab namja Mungil itu tidak semangat.

"Appa pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Appa? jinja? Kalau begitu ayo cepat hyung, Wookie kangen dengan appa" dengan semangat Wookie menarik Hyungnya untuk segera menemui 'appa' mereka.

'Appa' mereka pergi ke China sejak 5 bulan yang lalu entah urusan apa? Dan Wookie sebagai anak yang paling manja itu sangat merindukan 'appanya' walaupun Hyungnya juga rindu dengan orang yang telah menjaga dan membesarkannya selama 10 tahun tapi tidak sebesar rasa rindu Wookie yang memang senang sekali di manja oleh 'appanya' itu.

Mereka berdua turun dari atap Villa mewah itu dan berjalan memasuki hutan untuk mengambil jalan pintas menuju jalan besar dimana 'Appa' mereka sudak menunggu keduanya.

Dilihatnya dari kejauhan seorang namja tampan yang tengah bersandar di sebuah mobil keluarga berwarna hitam di pinggir jalan memperhatikan 'anak-anaknya' yang sedang bersenandung riang menuju ke arahnya.

"Appaaaa!" si kecil Wookie langsung berlari dan jatuh kepelukan sang 'appa' yang hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah 'anaknya' yang paling muda itu.

"Bogoshippo appa~~" Wookie memeluk erat pria tampan yang sebenarnya lebih cocok di panggil hyung itu.

"Aigo... Wookie tambah manja saja nde.. juga berat" dibalasnya pelukan anak bungsunya itu dengan tak kalah erat.

Sedangkan hyungnya berjalan dengan tenang mendekat ke arah 'appanya' dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi sang 'appa'.

"Aku tadi kaget saat appa mengirim pesan dan bilang akan menjemput kami, aku kira appa akan pulang bulan depan" Minnie kini berjalan memasuki mobil meninggalkan dua pasang ayah-anak yang masih bercanda itu.

"Ahaha appa tidak mengira pekerjaan appa akan selesai secepat ini di sana, jadi begitu selesai appa langsung pulang tapi kalian tidak ada di rumah jadi appa melacak kalian ternyata kalian ke daerah Busan." Pria bermata sipit itu membukakan pintu penumpang yang ada di depan dekat kemudi untuk anak manjanya yang masih bergelanyut manja di lengannya.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam mobil dan sang 'appa' mulai menjalankan mobil keluarga itu menuju ke rumah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru sekitar 1 kilometer mobil keluarga berjalan kini harus terhenti karena macet yang di sebabkan oleh pasukan polisi yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan, pasti karena kejadian penembakan di villa tadi.

"Appa kenapa berhenti?" Wookie yang tadi tengah tertidur kini terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Sang 'appa' memegang tangan Wookie yang tadi terus mengucek matanya. "Jangan mengucek matamu Wookie. Ada patroli polisi, sepertinya polisi datang terlalu cepat".

Wajah sang 'appa' terlihat begitu tenang, tidak menampakkan wajah panik sama sekali.

"Wookie bangunkan Minnie" Wookie yang tadi duduk di kursi dekat kemudi berbalik ke kursi penumpang yang ada di belakang untuk membangunkan hyungnya – Minnie -.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa mobil yang tadi berjejer menunggu giliran di periksa telah meninggalkan lokasi satu persatu, tinggal satu lagi mobil di depan mereka yang di periksa sebelum giliran mereka. Di sana banyak polisi berseragam dan beberapa orang yang yang terlihat memakai jas resmi berwarna hitam, mungkin FBI atau semacamnya, juga beberapa anjing pelacak dan petugas yang membawa metal detector dan terus berjalan mengelilingi mobil yang ada di depannya memeriksa setiap sudut mobil tersebut.

Kini tiba giliran mereka dan ketiga namja yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut terlihat tenang dan biasa. Terlihat seorang petugas yang memakai jas hitam mendekat dan tersenyum ke arah appa Wookie yang menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Selamat sore pak. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi" sapa 'appa' Wookie ramah.

"Haha panggil Siwon saja itu akan membuat kita lebih dekat dengan warga bukan. Ah nde itu benar terjadi kasus penembakan di sebuah Villa di sekitar sini, tolong sim, stnk, juga tanda pengenal anda tuan dan juga teman anda"

"Ahahaha mereka bukan temanku tapi anak-anakku"

"Jinja.. wah sulit dipercaya tuan hm.. Kim Jongwoon. Padahal anda terlihat masih sangat muda tapi sudah memiliki anak sebesar mereka. Adopsi?"

"Nde mereka berdua adopsi"

"Anda sangat mulia Kim Jongwoon-shii" petugas – Siwon – itu juga mulai memeriksa tanda pengenal Wookie – Kim Ryeowook – dan Minnie – Kim Sungmin –.

Terlihat petugas lain yang sedang mengelilingi mobil mereka sambil memeriksa dengan alat metal detector, setelah dirasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan petugas itupun pergi.

Sementara Siwon memeriksa sang pengemudi terlihat Wookie sedang menjulurkan kepalanya dan mengganggu anjing pelacak yang kini tengah mengendus seluruh sisi mobilnya.

"Hey doggy meow..meow" Wookie terkikik geli sambil menggoda anjing tadi yang tengah menatapnya dan mengoyangkan ekornya semangat sampai anjing itu mengonggong dengan sangat keras dan mengagetkan Wookie.

"Uuwaa appa di mau menggigit Wookie" Jongwoon hanya tersenyum geli sambil terus meladeni Siwon.

Anjing itu terus menggonggong membuat Siwon heran dan melihat ke arah Wookie yang berusaha mengusir anjing itu, lalu perhatiannya teralihkan kepada sebuah tas punggung kecil yang ada di dekat kaki Wookie.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres Siwon berjalan ke sisi kanan mobil tadi dimana Wookie duduk.

"Ryewook-shii boleh aku lihat tas mu" Siwon berusaha berujah ramah dan terus tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook.

Sedangkan namja mungil yang mendengar itu langsung menarik tas tadi dan memeluknya erat dan mengelengkan kepalanya tanda penolakan.

Diam-diam Siwon memberikan kode kepada salah satu temannya yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana bahan warna hitam sepertinya di melepaskan jas hitamnya untuk mendekat.

"Wookie ayo perlihatkan tasmu kepada Siwon-shii" bujuk Jongwoon kepada anaknya yang paling bontot itu.

Dengan berat hati Wookie menyerahkan tas itu kepada petugas bernama Siwon itu.

Siwon menahan nafas saat mulai membuka tas hitam itu ditambah anjing tadi yang tidak mau berhenti menyalaki tas tersebut.

Eh?

"Siwon Ahjusshi jangan berikan pada anjing itu nde, itu punya Wookie" dengan bibir yang terus di poutkan, namja mungil itu melipat keduan tanganya di dada dan membuang muka ke samping. Hal itu membuat Siwon tertegun saat melihat bibir tipis berwarnah pink alami, begitu mengoda membuatnya ingin..

Siwon langsung mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. 'Ck. Apa yang kupikirkan, di saat sepeti ini masih sempat-sempatnya..hah'

Setelah menarik nafas panjang Siwon kembali fokus ke tas Ryeowook.

Tas itu berisi banyak sekali cemilan, snack, coklat, permen, minuman ringan dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ah mianhae Ryewook-shii" Siwon yang menyerahkan kembali tas itu yang langsung di sambut oleh Wookie

'Aku kira tas itu berisi.. tapi itu tidak mungkinkan namja semanis itu.. aaissh apa sih ku pikirkan?' Siwon lagi menghela nafas saat pikirannya melenceng kembali dan memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tengah memberikan keripiik kentang ke anjing pelacak tadi sehingga anjing itu berhenti menggonggong.

"Sepertinya anjing itu hanya ingin kripikmu Ryewook-shii" Siwon berusaha tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja. Kripik kentang rasa BBQ kan enak jadi doggynya juga mau" celetukan polos tadi membuat senyum Siwon makin lebar.

"Hey kau! buka tas besar itu" teman Siwon yang tadi kini berada di dekat jendela penumpang di belakang di mana Sungmin berada.

Sungmin yang dari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya memandang malas ke arah namja jangkung berkulit pucat yang kini memandang tajam ke arahnya lalu beralih ke tas besar yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" ujar Sungmin cuek dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Hoho.. jangan bilang kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di tas itu tuan Montok" namja jangkung tadi tertawa remeh ke arah Sungmin.

"Kyu jaga bicaramu" Siwon menegur rekannya – Cho Kyuhyun – yang memang bermulut pedas itu.

"Mianhae Sungmin-shii kami harus memeriksa tas anda" kini Siwon sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu mobil di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik sembunyi-sembunyi Jongwoon di kaca spion depan dimana appanya juga tengah memperhatikannya. Di lihatnya Jongwoon tersenyum kecil ke arahnya dan melihat itu Sungmin mulai menarik zip tasnya itu dengan perlahan.

"Puas!?" Sungmin menatap malas ke arah dua petugas tadi yang kini hanya memandang isi tas itu dengan tampang bingung.

"Kenapa banyak sekali boneka?" masih dengan tampang bingung, Siwon menunjuk isi tas yang tadi di buka Sungmin.

"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh" ternyata tas besar itu berisi boneka kelinci dan jerapah. Sungmin melipat tangannya di dada dan melihat kearah lain, sungguh ini benar-benar membosankan menghadapi petugas bodoh seperti mereka itu.

"Yang boneka jerapah itu punya Wookie" Ryewook ikut menimpali sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatanya – berbagi kripik dengan anjing –.

"Hah kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan kalian. Maaf atas ketidak nyaman kalian" Siwon agak membungkuk ke arah Jongwoon.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kyuhyun" tegur Siwon dan hanya di sambut dengusan kesal dari Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tampak masih belum puas memeriksa mobil berwarna hitam itu. Entah kenapa perasaanya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka bertiga

"Haha gwenchana Siwon-shii. Anda hanya melakukan tugas anda" Joongwoon tertawa ringan.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menutup kembali tas besarnya.

"Hey kau!" tegur Kyuhyun suksek menarik perhatian Sungmin yang hanya memandang malas ke arahnya.

"Tuan Montok urusan kita belum selesai. Aku akan mangawasimu" namja berkulit pucat itu menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang hanya di balas dengan decihan. Namja manis itu memasang memandang ke arah depan dan memasang freehand di telinganya dan menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi terus mencibir ke arahnya.

"Silahkan Jongwoon-shii lanjutkan perjalanan anda" Siwon memberi kode kepada polisi yang ada di depan untuk memberi jalan.

"Baiklah gomawo, kami pergi" Joongwoon menyalakan mobilnya yang dia matikan tadi dan meninggalkan lokasi tadi.

"Bye-bye doggy! Bye-bye Siwon ahjusshi!" Ryewook menjulurkan setengah badannya dari jendela mobil dan melambai dengan semangat ke arah petugas tadi memberi salam perpisahan.

Sedangkan Siwon yang mendengarkan seruan tadi terkekeh geli dan dan membalas lambaian itu dengan santai.

"Yak! jangan bilang Hyung menyukai namja kecil itu"

Bentakan Kyuhyun tadi membuat Siwon terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang terus memasang wajah judes.

"Aku hanya berusaha bersikap ramah ke pada warga sipil Kyu"

"Ck.. baru kali ini aku dengar kalimat itu. Ingat hyung apa yang di 'katakan' Hankyung hyung" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri mematung masih memandang mobil Kim Joongwoon yang perlahan mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh.." 'cinta' Siwon melanjutkan kata terakhir dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia memanggilku AHJUSSHII! Memangnya wajahku setua itu, aku masih 27 tahun Kyu- eh? Yak kenapa meninggalkanku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini rombongan petugas itu tidak terlihat, hal itu mengundang seringaian di bibir tipis Kim Jongwoon.

Ryewook yang tadi masih memegang cemilan berupa kripik kentang yang di baginya tadi dengan anjing polisi itu dengan bungkus yang agak besar, mengaduk-aduknya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna hitam, itu adalah Pistol yang tadi di pakai untuk mengeksekusi orang yang ada di Villa.

"Pabbo..Pabbo hihihi " Ryewook terkekeh geli dan menjilat pistolnya yang di penuhi bumbu kripik lalu melepaskan sebuah alat berwarna hitam dan bentuknya seperti alat pematik api dengan lampu kecil berwarna merah yang terus berkedap-kedip di ujung alat itu, alat itu terpasang di ganggang pistosnya.

"Jadi itu 'mereka' " Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, membongkar tas besarnya dan melempar salah satu boneka jerapah ke arah Ryewook yang langsung di tangkap namja mungil itu.

"Appa tidak menyangka mereka akan keluar sarang, selama ini mereka selalu bekerja secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti kita, bedanya mereka bertugas menangkap orang-orang seperti kita" Joongwoon terkekeh mengerikan pelan.

"Yang pucat itu. Aku tidak suka, tampangnya menyebalkan dan dia memanggilku tuan Montok. Apa-apaan itu?!" Sungmin mengomel melepas alat sebesar pematik api yang sama dengan milik Ryewook dari snipernya yang tersembunyi di antara tumpukan boneka yang ada di tasnya tadi, alat itu adalah alat yang berfungsi untuk mengelabui metal detector sehingga tidak bisa mendeteksi senjata mereka dan yang menciptakan alat itu adalah si kecil Ryeowook.

"Hey Minnie hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang itu" dan sebuah boneka kelinci sukses mendarat di kepala Kim Jongwoon yang hanya di sambut gelak tawa dari sang appa.

"Wookie suka dengan Siwon ahjusshii!" Ryeowook ikut menimpali yang langsung sambut juga dengan lemparan boneka kelinci dari hyungnya.

"Tidak. Wookie tidak boleh suka dengan mereka, arraso?!" Mendengar itu wajah Ryewook langsung cemberut.

"Sudah sudah kalian ini. Kita segera pulang, appa punya kejutan untuk kalian?"

"Jinja" raut wajah Ryewook berubah seketika.

"Jangan bilang kejutan itu hanya boneka lagi appa!" celetuk Sungmin.

"Tentu saja bukan. Pokoknya kalian pasti akan senang nanti" Jongwoon tersenyum kearah Ryewook yang mendangnya dengan wajah penasaran dan melirik Sungmin melalu kaca spion depan yang kini tengah sibuk salah satu boneka kelincinya yang ada di pangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itulah mereka dengan pekerjaan mereka,

Mengeksekusi orang yang di pesan oleh klien mereka tidak. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka tetap pilih-pilih apakah target mereka memang pantas di eksekusi atau justru kliennya sendiri mereka bunuh karena mereka yang lebih pantas mati. Seperti dua orang ada di villa itu.

Kedua orang itu menginginkan Jasa Wookie dan Minnie untuk membunuh seorang pengusaha kita sebut saja dengan pengusaha Park yang dikenal berhati dermawan dan memiliki yayasan badan amal di mana-mana agar mereka berdua bisa menguasai perusahan Park itu. Tapi seperti yang di ajarkan Appa Wookie dan Minnie, mereka tidak boleh membunuh orang baik hanya orang jahat. Terdengar aneh memang.

Dan setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut ternyata dua orang menyewa jasa mereka adalah tersangka kasus korupsi yang lolos dari jerat hukum karena menyogok hakim dan polisi sehingga mereka bisa lolos dan hal itu pula yang mambuat Wookie dan Minnie berbalik dan justru menjadikan mereka target eksekusi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan upah bayaran jika kliennya sendiri yang jadi targetnya?.

Mereka berdua hanya mau ladeni klien yang membayar lebih dahulu, jadi hati-hati jangan sampai kalian membayar mereka hanya untuk bunuh diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Halo semua J-O di sini dengan fict baru lagi, padahal yang satu itu aja blum selesai. Bagaimana? Apa kurang bagus atau gimana?Mudah-mudahan kalian suka**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa agar ni fict bisa tetep lanjut dan menjadi lebih baik**

**Dah dulu yaa**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak (ripiu)**

**Jaga kesehatan kalian**

**bye**


End file.
